Hypersonic Adventure (Sonic Episode)
by TheCreator2015
Summary: The Vengeful Initiative of Corrupted Entities wages war against the Free World. Sonic the Hedgehog is the only one with the power to take down the tyrant known as Zavok. Little does he know that Zavok has a plan to turn the entire City of Soleanna against him.
1. Final Zone: Meeting of the Minds

**I've returned everyone. Don't worry, I'll work on Tekken Rivals again eventually. Since i started my new job, my schedule has been iffy. So just be patient. Any of my followers that are Sonic fans, let me know what you think of my rebooted story! See you in the next one!**

"Number 12…Number 12, wake up!" The blue-haired creature woke with a start, grabbing at the mysterious voice and screaming to the top of his lungs. The horned beast looked up to see his roommate within his grasp – he was a black and cyan rodent who wore a mask over his mouth.

Number 12 let the rodent go, the latter holding his throat in pain, "Number 13…My bad. Didn't realize you had played a prank on me."

Number 13 straightened out his leather jacket, the fur rustling in the wind, "What the hell do you mean? I didn't bring us out here."

"Out…here…?" #12 finally took a moment to inspect his surroundings, his blue ponytail whipping back as he jerked his head to survey the land. The two friends were outside in a forest, trees in all directions. In the center of the area was a bonfire almost out of firewood. Next to the pit was a youthful cyborg, shaking against the ground with his arms around himself. The ring on his left ear sparkled against the flame.

Number 12 pointed towards the cyborg, "Who's the porcupine? Haven't I seen him around the base before?"

Number 13 shrugged, "Beats me. I believe his designation is #9."

"What ever happened to 10 and 11?"

#13 sighed, "You sure ask a lot of questions."

Before the larger creature could respond, the cyborg rose from the ground and began screaming, holding his head in agony. #12 walked up to him and tried to grasp his shoulder. The smaller creature darted away, a blue, metallic aura surrounding him as he did so. #9 looked up at #12, his body trembling, "You…Did you bring me here!?"

#13's eyes widened, "Wow, that was so fast! I've never seen anyone move that quickly."

#9 shook his head, falling to his knees, "It's a curse. That terrible serum. It did so many terrible things…"

#12 folded his arms, "A serum, huh? I'd honestly prefer your fate over my own…Considering the fact that…" The beast looked away, his teeth gnashing, "…Dammit, grieving isn't going to change anything."

#13 sat on the ground, "Lost loved ones…Forced mutations…I yearn for something like that. It would at least relive me of the harsh reality that was my…creation…"

"All three of you have been treated horribly…" The three outcasts focused towards a dark patch of ground located underneath the shadow of a few pine trees.

#12 waked forward, his right arm alit with red energy, "Who's there?"

#13 slowly floated off the ground, crystals slowly growing along his arms, "Show yourself, coward!"

#9 stood at the ready, his right arm shifting into a chainsaw of cobalt and silver shade, "Combat preparations engaged."

The figure slowly approached, his hands full of firewood. He had silver hair, golden eyes, an wore green goggles around his neck. His black and gold coat floated in the night breeze. He smiled, "Settle down, you three. It's just me."

All three of them stepped back in horror, #12 speaking first, "M…Master Robotnik…"

#13 settled onto the ground, "Why have you brought us here?"

#9 shook his head, retracting his chainsaw, "Error. I don't understand."

The strange man moved over to the bonfire and settled the wood into the flames, "Relax, my friends. You were correct to assume that I carry the lineage of…" he paused, his fist clenched, "…that wretched man…" He slowly stood, but I assure you, I'm nothing like him."

The man pointed at #12, "I'm not here to take you from your families," he directed his attention to #13, "drain you of your energy to use for my own personal gain," he looked at #9, "Or turn you into a superweapon…"

The three experiments didn't meet the man's gaze. The latter sighed, turning his attention to the flame, "I feel like you may not trust me due to how I look and my relation to your former master…But you must trust me…" He looked back up at them, "…after all. We are in the same boat."

#12 looked back towards the man, clenching his fist, "You? The same as us? You come from the house of Robotnik, that scumbag. How could your life be anything like ours?"

The silver-haired man nodded, "I see…You need convincing…Then I propose a deal."

#13 shifted his navy facemask slightly, "What do you mean?"

The mysterious man smiled, "I can show you why I'm helping you…Why I need you to help me."

#9 shook his head, "Help you? You need _our_ help? Illogical."

"It's true. I can't do what I need to by myself."

#12 tilted his head back slightly, "And what, pray tell, is that?"

The mysterious man smirked, his white mustache making him look ever so sinister, "Kill Robotnik…"

The three experiments all widened their eyes at this statement. It seemed they all had the same goal. They all despised Robotnik. #13 closed his eyes, "Robotnik must perish, yes. But there are other end goals the three of us have, I'm sure. Is this one of those "you scratch my back, I scratch yours" kind of operations?"

#9 nodded his head, "Affirmative. What is in it for you, stranger?"

The white-haired man shook his head, "Relax. You have to trust me on this one. If it makes you all feel more entrusting to me, I have a base of operations a few miles from here. You may all stay there for a while before we do anything. And, as you have probably noticed, I risked my life to free you from your cells."

#13 looked back towards the tall fortress behind them with blinding lights surging from all sides. Floating platforms floating amongst the buildings, "He's right. If he wanted us dead, why would he infiltrate the Final Zone and bring us out here? It seems incredibly monotonous."

#9 looked away, folding his metal arms, "I say we trust him."

#12 lifted an eyebrow and looked at the cyborg rodent, "Nine?"

Nine spoke up once more, "Maybe it's just my protocol speaking, but I feel like we would be able to trust him. There's nothing pointing towards an immediate threat from this stranger." He held his shoulder, "Besides. It's better than being submerged in a pod of battery acid every night."

Thirteen shook his head, "Or being trapped in a padded cage."

Twelve looked down, "Or chained to a wall…" He looked up towards the man, and pointed a clawed finger at him, "I am watching you, Robotnik…If you dare cross me, I'll not hesitate to rip your head off…"

The mystery man bowed, holding an arm in front of him, "Trust me, #12. Once I reveal my plan, you'll be wishing I had freed you sooner." He slowly turned on his heel, "We shouldn't waste much time. There is much to do…"

Thirteen held a hand out towards the stranger, "Wait…We don't even know who you are…Why you hate your own kin…We don't even know your name."

The silver-haired man looked back at his new allies, a sly smirk growing on his face, "The first two inquiries will be answered once we're at my base…For the last question though…" He chuckled, sending chills into the spines of the former slaves, "Just call me…Negative…"

 **Hypersonic Adventure**


	2. Emerald Resort: Lazy Days

**I'm back with another chapter of this you all. Please let me know what you think. Haven't too much traffic yet, but that's understandable. It might take some time. I really like this concept so far. I'll talk to you guys again in the next one!**

The tall, purple feline whistled an upbeat tune, his sunhat rustling in the salty air and the threat of his wheat in his mouth swinging along his sharp teeth, "Sorry, but I don't know – we are simply natural. Okay, all ya gotta do is sit up, look left, right, up and dooooown!" The cat threw his fishing pole into the air and caught it with his opposite hand, "Woo-wee, it's gonna be a good day today, I reckon!"

He stopped and lifted his sunhat, spotting a short, amphibian creature running towards him. His blue bucket hat flew into the air, and the fisherman watched as it floated towards him. The frog quickly skid to a stop, calling out to the cat, "Hey big guy, ribbit!"

The fisherman smiled and caught the bucket hat, setting it back down onto the frog's head, "Hey, little guy! You almost lost this. Good thing my reach is second to none in Soleanna."

The frog hopped happily in the air, "Thanks Big! You're always looking out for me! Oh, but that reminds me! I ran all the way over here to show you something cool, ribbit!"

Big tilted his head, "Lemme guess, Tiny. You caught another yellow tail? Or maybe got bit by a chopper and need me to come bust it up for you?"

"Oh come on, give me some credit, big guy! I can handle a chopper, ribbit!" Tiny shook his head, "No, someone got washed up towards the shore! I'm not strong enough to carry him!"

Big's eyes widened, "I reckon you better not be yankin' my lure, little guy!"

"I wouldn't be yanking your _anything_ , ribbit," The frog kid began hopping back towards the beach, "Come on, I'll show ya!"

The feline placed his fishing pole on his back and pulled at his brown and gold belt, "I reckon this could be fun! Wait for me, Tiny!" He quickly dashed off behind his best friend towards the water.

 _The constant screaming rung through the blue hedgehog's mind. Blood splattered across his consciousness. Day in and day out, the muscles in his legs would beg for release, to no avail. The metal walls around him slowly drove him to madness. A man dressed in red and black held a hand out towards him and ordered him to continue running. To never stop. To send the serum through his blood faster and farther along it's cycle. Until he became the untouchable weapon the sadist longed for him to be._

 _He ran alright. Boy did he run._

 _For days. Weeks, Months? Who knew._

 _The boy ran until he became too much for the testing chamber to handle and the system came crashing down on top of the tyrant. Sirens surged. There had been a prison break. It didn't matter, though. The blue one couldn't control his speed and continued through the corridors until his brain shut off. Though his legs were their own entity._

 _Running through the Final Zone. Running past a suspicious man who seemed all too familiar, though his clothes were inverted. Running into a beast of blue and crimson with spiked armbands. The collision so strong that the beast had lost his own bearings much like himself._

 _He remembered little. But what he did recall leeched onto his mind like the musk of a skunk._

 _Where was he now?_

 _Where did he run to?_

 _Was he dead? How he longed for an answer._

"Hey… Blue… Wake…" His mind was an ocean, much like the water that licked at his bloody feet. His eyes slowly opened, the sunlight shining into them. He didn't have to shield them though, as two blotches shaded his vision. They slowly came into focus, one larger than the other. A purple cat on the right, a green amphibian on the left. Was he still out of it?

"Who…what…?" The blue hedgehog slowly rose, hold his head in agony, "Crap, my head feels like an elephant sat on it. And then stepped on it for good measure."

The purple cat stood to his feet, "Hey, blue dude. Are you alright? Where did you come from?"

The frog shook his head, his white t-shirt flowing in the warm air, "I doubt he remembers. He looks as if he just got done sprinting through a stack of needles, ribbit!"

The hedgehog slowly turned and looked back at them, "W…Where am I?"

The cat nodded, "I reckon you're in Soleanna, kid! The happiest Constitutional Monarchy this side of the Free World!"

The frog hopped up and down, "This place is full of awesome stops, ribbit! We've got beaches, and ski resorts, and even an ancient desert!"

The hedgehog shook his body a big, trying to dry himself off, "Really? This place sounds epic, then…Way better than where I was before…But…"

The feline folded his arms, "I think I get why you're feelin' down. You seem like you came from a rough place, but now that you're here, you're kinda on your own."

The drifter smirked, "It kinda sucks, but honestly, I'd rather be homeless in some nice country like this rather than trapped in the Final Zone."

The frog jumped onto the cat's back, "Hey big guy! Maybe he should go see the Princess! Then he might be able to stay in the Resort as well!"

The hedgehog slowly stood, his muscles protesting, "Princess? You mean I could get a place to stay?"

The feline nodded his head, "If you pull your weight, I'm sure you could get a suite here all to yourself little, blue self! Let's go see her!"

The hedgehog smiled, hope filling his heart, "Aww yeah! This is happenin'!" He paused, "Wait, I want to thank you two, even if this doesn't work out. What's your names?"

The feline tipped his hat at the wanderer, "The name's Big the Cat! Professional fisherman and couch potato! If you ever enjoy any of the sushi or fillets here at the resort, you can thank yours truly!"

The frog hopped up and down on Big's shoulders, "And I'm Tiny, Big's little brother, ribbit!"

The hedgehog lifted an eyebrow, "Tiny?"

"Trust me, ribbit – this guy was gonna give me a name ten times worse than that."

Big rolled his eyes, "I was tired at the time, okay? I reckon I just suggested the first thing to come to mind!"

Tiny protested, "Bullcrap, ribbit! You see a frog, and you suggest "Froggy?" You didn't even try!"

The fisherman ignored his friend and pointed towards the blue hedgehog, "What about you, partner? What's y'all name?"

The wanderer sighed, looking down at his bare feet, the ripped jacket along his shoulders floating like a cape, "Subject #14…" He looked up at the two friends, his green eyes filled with sadness, "I…I don't have a name…"


	3. Emerald Resort: Elise

**Another chapter you all. Please give me some feedback if you can. It's very much appreciated!**

"Knock, knock Princess! I reckon I got news for ya, sugah!" Big the Cat pulled at his black vest, Tiny sitting on the ground next to him rocking side to side.

Subject #14 scratched his head, hiding behind Big, "So, this Princess. Is she nice?"

Big turned back and pat his large stomach, "Nice? Woo-wee, I reckon she's the kindest, warmest cowgirl in all the Free World! I tell ya, it's only because of her that I'm not on the streets downtown right now! She let me stay here in the Resort in exchange for collecting fish for the Resort's marketplace."

Tiny jumped up and punched the air, "Yeah, she's so cool!" He blushed, sliding his foot against the carpet bashfully, "And pretty, too!"

#14 rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. The chick can't be that cute…"

The door to the suite ahead of them opened, revealing a tall leopard with a white dress on. She wore a few feathers in her red hair and smiled down towards her visitors, "Big. Tiny. It's so good to see you boys."

Big winked at the sovereign, "G'day to you, Princess Elise. Tiny and I just brought in the best haul this mornin', I reckon!"

Tiny pulled a bento box from behind him wrapped in blue foil, "H-here you go, Miss Elise. I made you some yellow-tail sushi!"

Elise accepted the box and knelt down to kiss Tiny on the forehead, "Why thank you! I'm sure it'll be delicious come lunchtime!"

Tiny blushed hard, his head rocking from side to side as if he were drunk, "Hehe, anything for you, Princess."

Elise giggled, then turned her attention to Subject #14 who was whistling, his back turned from her, a bit flustered from her presence. He'd never met royalty before. She titled her head, standing straight up, "Oh, and who are you, mystery boy?"

#14 slowly turned around, his gaze towards the white carpet, "Umm, I'm a, uh…"

Big coughed into his hand, "This here is newcomer to the country! He's a, umm, drifter – that's it! And he wondering if he could get a job and maybe stay here in the Resort temporarily!"

Subject #14 mentally thanked Big for his assistance as he looked at the Princess, rubbing his arm, "I mean, if that's okay. I totally understand if it isn't. I can just keep passing through, no biggie…"

Elise folded her arms, then looked up at Big and nodded as Tiny hopped on his companion's shoulders, "Right. Big and Tiny, thanks for the fish. Could you make sure the rest is stocked up at the marketplace for the lunch rush? I'm sure Mighty and Ray could use your help down there right about now."

Big pounded his chest, "No problem, sugah! We're on it!" He looked up at Tiny, "Ready to make some cash, little guy?"

Tiny hopped up and down, "You know it, big guy!" The two of them waved towards the princess and headed back down the hall, humming a merry tune.

#14 continued standing there, looking at his feet as he felt an awkward air pull at the hallway. He was alone with this country's current sovereign. What if he says something that offends her? Would he get put into a prison cell? Cast out into the ocean? Executed in the city square? The implications made his fur crawl.

"Well?" Subject #14 looked up to see Elise with her hand gesturing inside of her suite, "Don't you want to come in?"

#14 was rooted to the spot, unsure of what awaited inside. He wasn't a fan of confined spaces, but she _was_ the Princess. Maybe he should just comply. She seemed nice enough. He slowly walked inside, his damaged feet tracking blood onto the carpet. Elise noticed this and gasped, racing over to a desk and pulling out a first-aid kit.

"You're hurt…" The Princess walked over to him and guided him to a soft couch within the den. Subject #14 lifted an eyebrow as the Princess sat him down and opened the box, pulling out a bandage and isopropyl alcohol.

#14 shook his head, "It's nothing."

The sovereign protested, the beads around her neck rustling as she rushed to heal him, "Don't say that." She poured the alcohol onto a cloth and applied it to his cuts. Subject #14 gasped at the stinging sensation, alerting Elise who softly apologized. After a few seconds, the pain subsided, but the awkwardness of the situation remained, leading #14 to rub his muzzle with his finger, looking away from the Princess.

"I'm sorry…" #14 lifted an eyebrow, looking down at the Princess. She looked up at him, "Whatever happened to you, must've been terrible. Big and Tiny…they were drifters too. No home to call their own. They had been found sleeping in an alleyway Downtown. A member of the Soleannan National Guard alerted me to this and suggested that I throw them out…" She shook her head, "It's people like them that make the Upper Class look like a group of selfish pigs. My mother – Elise the Second – was much like that…"

Subject #14 shook his head, seeing the sad expression on Elise's face, "But…you are so kind…I'm just some bum that was found in the water, and…instead of being disgusted at me…you're sitting here at my feet, healing my wounds…"

Elise looked up at him, a tear running down her face. Subject #14 closed his eyes and grinned, "You seem like a great person. Puts a smile on my face, you know? Maybe it should do the same to you?"

The Princess wiped at her cheek, a smile growing on her face as well, "Thank you…Umm, what was your name?"

The blue hedgehog shook his head, looking away, "Number 14…"

"Pardon?"

"My designation…is Number 14…I…I'm not just some drifter, as Big and Tiny told you…" He stood up, walking from the couch and towards a window behind it. He looked out towards the clear skies and fresh waters visible from the resort, "I'm…an escaped experiment…"


End file.
